User talk:Bexor/Armor Project/2
Notes *What happens when an armor art is used by more than one campaign? I.e. Warrior Tyrian Armor. *Should the icons be named "Blank armor M icons" or "Blank Armor M icons" or "Blank armor m icons"? :*'"Blank Armor M icons"' *What should descriptions say? They shouldn't have information that is listed elsewhere in the article (like npc article says). Do they need to say location, especially when there are many locations? *What term should be in the used by section? Insignia? All 6 functionsals? All? Specific types? *Separate Acquisition into campaigns and then into crafter/collector. Module for crafted table? *Armor images should all be undyed apart from those used in "Colorable areas" section. *Image names should be "Profession blank armor m undyed front"? Capitalization. :*'"Profession Blank Armor M undyed front"' *Is there any need to have overviews with and without helms? We don't need to see your character's hair. *Armor images ideally should be 200x600. Maybe need a different size for warriors. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 13:13, 28 December 2006 (CST) Ideas/questions Very good points brought up there, many of the things that's been bugging me for long. I just want to ask one thing, what do you think about the clear-template? As it is now, I go around often and add it just before the crafting/acquisition section (another problem here, should the section be named crafting or acquisition or what?). Since not all people use very big resolution, the crafting tables will look odd and get somewhat hard to read if they happen to be placed beside the armor box. The template fixes that issue, but it doesn't look that good. A small issue, but still, it bugs me, so I thought I would ask. Another thing, category naming. Some categories are named like Category:Standard armor and some like Category:Luxon Armor. Capitalization of "armor" or not? I've also been thinking about if it is possible to add a template for the crafting table. Maybe it would just be too much, I don't know. But just to put in location name, crafter name, cost in figures and unit cost for the armor, and the template would produce the cost for all pieces and total cost too. And put it in a nice way. Could make it alot harder for new wikians to edit, but also alot easier, since the table functions here aren't that easy to get. One good thing would be that it would be very easy to get all crafting sections standardized, and if we would decide on a new layout, just change the template accordingly. Some thoughts, sorry for the long post, I like this part of the wiki alot :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 13:53, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Ahh this is why it's good to have someone help me! I hadn't thought of this. :) :I have no idea about the clear template. I do think it's best to push the tables down though. Maybe there is something we can do to fill in that blank space. Also, once the icons are there, at least we get the benefit of the armor box shortening. :Take a look at GW:ULC. When you say "Standard armor" that's just a noun, so it's lower case, but when you say something like "Luxon Armor" that's an item/name so it should be capitalized. There's an example on the ULC page. :I think a template for the crafting tables would be a great idea. I think at the moment the tables are harder for new users to edit and add to than a template would be. :As for the section name, it should be Acquisition I believe, and then after put a subheading for Crafting or Collecting. If it can be found in dual campaigns the subheading should be the campaign, followed by crafting/collecting. :That raises a question though about adding collector acquisition in there. I know a lot of Proph armor has the collector stuff added, but did the Factions collectors get added in as well? I should check that. And should collectors be placed before crafting? I don't think the information is as useful, but it's there because of alphabetical order. :A lot of crafting boxes have a total section at the end. I like this cause people stop putting the numbers in the armor box. :P :I'll be working on this today (I also just realised the weapon articles are a mess - when they say acquisition people have put locations AND monsters, some only monsters and some have different subheadings and baaah messy). I don't have any experience with templates so I can't really do anything like that, but I'll make an example box. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:45, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::There's a suggestion to split the style guide which I think is a good idea. Seeing as we're reworking everything I think we should do so as if the article was split. There's too much there on one page at the moment. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:05, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Okok, armor first, weapons later ;) The thing that bothers me about Luxon Armor and Standard armor categories is that the Luxon Armor category list alot of items, and personally I would prefer to refer to those as "These are Luxon armors, one example is Monk Luxon Armor". Do you see my point? When referring to a single object, capitalization is good, but for me capitalization also signalizes just that, single objects, not a category of things. But English isn't my main language, so I may be wrong here according to English spelling rules. In Swedish (my main language) we don't use capitalization all that much =) :::Category:Ascended Armor, is that also a name or should it be a noun? That one really bothers me ;) :::I think I have found out a little about how templates work, I will look into it and read some more, to see if it is possible to use. :::Collectors information should be included wherever it is possible, IMO. And, yes, put before crafting, it just looks better if they are alphabetical =) — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:44, 29 December 2006 (CST)